Shepern
'Path of Shepern - The Woolly Faith' Shepern is the Spirit of Sheep. He watches over them from his palace of wool and protects them from Howlith, Shepern's greatest enemy. Lore: Shepern is the spirit of the first sheep created by Net himself. After banishing Net, Terrae created Shepern and gave him the intelligence of a man and granted him immortality as a spirit. From this day Shepern has watched over sheep and protected them. One day Shepern had a fight with his good friend Howlith. Howlith thought that Shepern's sheep were too numerous and ate all the grass, leaving nothing for pigs and cows. Shepern thought that sheep were superior to pigs and cows and deserved to have more food. When Terrae and Roki listened to both of them, they thought that Shepern had been too arrogant and gave Howlith and his wolves permission to kill sheep. From that day Shepern and Howlith are great enemies, even though they are both loyal to Terrae. Materials: Wool Colours: Any, but white is preferred Foods: Bread Biomes: Forest, plains, swamp, jungle, extreme hills Armour: Any Weapon: Any, but shears are preferred Shrine: 3 blocks high white wool pillar with 4 wool surrounding the bottom wool block -- Level 1 - Lamb -- Lamb's first steps: Build a simple home with grass floor in one of the listed biomes. It must have a bed, crafting table, furnace and a chest. Once you've finished your house, build a shrine in front of it. Starting the flock: Build a pen for your sheep. It must have lots of space and lots of tall grass. Gather at least 4 sheep in your pen. Untouchables: '''From now on you must not harm any sheep. If you harm a sheep, start again from Level 1. -- '''Level 2 - Shepherd '''-- '''No meat allowed: From now on you can only eat bread. More sheep!: You should now have at least 15 sheep in your pen. If you don't, breed them. Edward Scissorhands: You must craft shears and carry them with you at all times. If they break, replace them immediately. Protect the wool!: From now on you must kill every wolf you see. -- Level 3 '''- '''Shepern's friend -- Cleaning the land: Go and kill every wolf in 200 block radius to protect your sheep. You must not return home until you've done it. The wool palace: Destroy your old house and build a new one, but this time you can only use wool. The new house has to have all the things your previous house had and a shrine to Shepern in a special shrine room. Even more sheep!: Use all your wheat to breed as many sheep as you can. Must...have...more...WOOL!!!: '''Gather enough wool to fill a chest with full stacks of wool. -- '''Level 4 - A true sheep -- The final test: Build a monument with all colours of wool at least 30 blocks above ground. Reincarnation: Fill your inventory with full stacks of wool. Jump off your monument and die. You will reincarnate as a sheep.